This invention relates generally to identification of flower containers or pots, as for example are used at nurseries. More particularly, it concerns changes in identification of such pots, as by easy removal of identifying sleeves assembled to such pots.
Very large numbers of low-cost flower pots are produced for use as by nurseries, and it is necessary or desirable to quickly identify them or their buyer companies, i.e. nurseries. Identifying labels have been employed by producers, however, they are typically permanently attached to pot walls, as by bonding or other means. Such pots are filled with flowers for delivery to nurseries, and the attached labels may also identify such flowers. A serious problem arises in the event that buyers such as nurseries elect not to take delivery of such pots previously ordered from producers since there are typically many hundreds of such permanently labeled pots involved in an order. The producer is then faced with the problem of re-labeling the pots to sell to another nursery, and requires removal of permanently bonded labels from hundreds of pots.
There is need for method and means to overcome this problem.
It is a major object of the invention to provide a solution to the above described problem of flower pot re-labeling, such pots typically having downwardly tapering outer surfaces.
In accordance with the invention the method includes:
a) providing an identifying sleeve having the form of a truncated cone,
b) assembling the sleeve onto the pot or container, to accommodate to said tapered surface,
c) and mechanically retaining the sleeve on the container, to be optionally easily released, if desired.
It is another object to print identifying indicia on the sleeve, so that when the sleeve is removed from the pot, another sleeve bearing other indicia can quickly and easily be assembled onto the pot and mechanically retained in place.
A further object includes providing a blocking part or parts on the container, i.e. pot, to project relative to the pot surface, so that the sleeve can be mechanically blocked by,such part or parts against inadvertent removal from the container. That part may be configured to project outwardly relative to the pot surface, and the sleeve is caused to pass by the part or parts during assembly. The blocking part may be provided with a camming surface facing toward the sleeve as the sleeve is assembled endwise upwardly onto the downwardly tapered pot, to assist such assembly.
The container may be a thin walled plastic container or pot configured to receive fill that includes root structure of vegetation.
Yet another object is to provide a sleeve retainer on a local portion of the pot wall, and without preventing bending of the wall into generally conical shape. The sleeve is typically provided by forming a flexible blank having arcuate upper and lower edges, forming that blank into truncated cone wall shape, and fixing the sleeve in said wall shape, to slide over the retainer, during assembly. The retainer upper ledge may be angled to assist sleeve removal form the container.